


Dark Figure

by thunderbird_dragon



Category: Thunderbirds, Thunderbirds Are Go 2015
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderbird_dragon/pseuds/thunderbird_dragon
Summary: Several months after their father goes missing, the Tracy brothers have a visitor - at night whilst they all sleep.





	

Dark Figure

Tired, fraught and battered, the Tracy brothers all took to their beds the moment rescue briefing was over. It hadn’t been their most successful day, they’d witnessed things they wished they hadn’t and the sooner they could put some distance between the day and themselves. the better it would be.

Without exception, it took a long time for them to find sleep but, finally, there was true silence throughout Tracy Island.

It was then that an ominous dark figure stalked the upper halls of the house. It knew exactly how to avoid making any sound as it opened the first bedroom door. 

Scott lay sleeping, a frown still across his brow, yet there was vulnerability there too. The darkening stain of bruising across his jaw and down his neck sat alongside the strain of continual command on his face. The dark figure stood over him, casting a long shadow, then walked on.

Stealthily it climbed the three steps at the end of the hall and opened the door to its left - Alan’s room.

Again, it approached the bed, watching the sleeping youngster, if there was vulnerability here too then it was under threat from the day that the boy had experienced. He was restlessly disturbed, his face moving in his sleep, with unspoken dialogue, dreams or nightmares. 

The figure stepped forward, a hand extended over him… but then withdrew silently.

Across the hall, the figure placed a shadowy hand on the next door, opening it soundlessly. It stepped noiselessly into the room, in search of another brother. Virgil was on his side, his exposed shoulder blackening from the bruising settling there, keeping company with the line of stitches along his bicep. The figure watched, noting all it saw.

Next, it approached Gordon’s bed, stealthily hanging over the sleeping brother. The injuries here were harder to see, but it still looked for them, knowing what to expect, the tell-tale smudges of dried blood in his hair indication a head injury. Again, like the youngest, this sleeper was troubled within his sleep.

But the figure walked on.

Making its way to the main room, it knew the controls to be able to eves drop on the fifth brother. The image lit, immediately showing the most vulnerable of all of them. Vulnerable, mainly because John assumed that his fortress was invincible - he slept more soundly because of it, yet still his concern for the others showed in his sleep.

A voice, unexpected by the dark figure, abruptly called, “John!” and the sleeper was awake.

And the dark figure dissolved into the darkened room.

John thanked Eos for the warning, he was instantly aware that the comms to home were open, but the room was dark, the security was off at the house but there didn’t seem to be anyone there.

He remotely put the light on in the room, then throughout the house, there was no sign of an intruder, no additional life signs than those that he expected.

Scott appeared at the top of the stairs making his way to the main room, “What is it John?”

John took a moment to answer, he wasn’t easily spooked but this was difficult to explain, “Not sure.”

Scott looked around him, there was definitely something, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Best guess?” Scott asked.

John shook his head, “An intruder perhaps? But there are no additional life signs on the entire island, yet something was there.” He ran more checks, there was no-one there now, he ran the checks again to be sure.

Scott had physically gone through the house, checking each window, door and brother.

“I’m not happy about this, John.” It was a statement.

But then John felt it too.

They couldn’t explain this and it left them uneasy.

Out in the ocean, the dark figure hauled himself up onto the hydrofoil, his stealth suit sliding easily over the gunwales. He stopped to take a lingering look back at the island. 

He made sure he always received daily reports on how they were doing, recently the reports had begun to worry him, he feared that they were merely surviving without him, now it seemed he may be right.

But then, they had no choice now, if he ever did go home, his sons would probably never forgive him for undertaking the secret mission that had taken him away from them without a word, leaving them bereft at his loss.

His regret filled him, but he started the engine and was gone in minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> with apologises for withholding Jeff's name in the introductions, to have given it earlier may have altered the perception and suspense.


End file.
